Wizards of Waverly Place: The Doofenschmirtz Files
by Thor2000
Summary: Alex dates a guy who's cheating on her, and Max opens his own sub sandwich shop with a lot of Phineas and Ferb references along the way. Follows Wizards of Waverly: Justin
1. Chapter 1

Justin opened the mailbox on the first floor stoop and checked the mail. His eyes perused the bills for his father, the fashion magazines for his sister and the recipe catalog that belonged to his mother, but wrapped up in the junk mail was a box from the Columbia House Music Club. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be! He had been waiting for this for so long! Since he'd been a part of the club, he'd been getting new music CDs in the mail and usually weeks before they hit the stores. He had got Hannah Montana's new CD before the stores got it. He was listening to Britney's new songs before his sister and now he had the new Michayla CD! He dashed up the back stairway to the loft over his parent's sandwich shop and rushed into the apartment. His mother looked up from cleaning and his brother sat at the sofa watching Saturday morning cartoons. Justin looked over the coffee table looking for his portable CD player.

"What do you got?" Max looked over him.

"The new…." Justin looked around the loft carefully and covertly. "Michayla CD!"

Both his mother and brother gasped!

"Justin…" His mother looked over to him. "How can you have her in this house? Do you recall the explosion from the last time?"

"You've doomed us! You've doomed us all!" Max reminded him.

"She doesn't need to know." Justin mused secretly as he opened the box carefully, unwrapped the CD and took it out to pop into his player. His mother just tossed her hands up in defeat, lifted her flower pitcher up out of the kitchen sink after filling it and turned to go water her plants out on the balcony beyond the dining area. Max looked at the photo of the brunette and adorable singer on the CD cover.

"She is like so hot!" He mooned over the American pop singer and started raising her photo to his lips to kiss her, but Justin caught him and snatched it away. He looked at him disapprovingly. Placing one jack in his ear, he gave the other to Max to listen to the new song by the tween pop star with him. The two of them started bobbing their heads in tune to the music.

"I'm not a bad girl…" Michayla sang with the voice of an angel. "I'm just daddy's little girl…." Justin had a slight crush on her. Max wanted to marry her! As they appreciated her music in secrecy, the temperamental member of the family came down the circular staircase behind them. Spoiled, selfish, lazy and often not too bright, Alex strutted her way down in her blue jeans and neon striped shirt and hastened over to the kitchen refrigerator to get a bottle of water. Max saw her first and quickly secreted the Michayla cover over to Justin who hid in his shirt, but it was too late. Alex felt a disturbance in the Force. Upon taking a bottle of water to drink, she snapped to attention. There was a distant meandering drone that was offensive to her ears. She looked around trying to tell where it was coming from, noticed her brothers secretly sharing a moment and became suspicious. Her eyes narrowed upset. Justin and Max grew nervous. Setting her water aside, Alex motioned over to them and stood looming over them at the sofa so that her brothers had to arch their heads up to look up at her as if she was fifty-feet tall.

"Who's CD is that?" She inquired. The aggravation in her voice was growing by the second.

"Uh…" Justin and Max tried to think. "Britney Spears?"

"Womanizer… Womanizer… Womanizer…." Max tried to cover up, but Alex was not deceived. Every time Michayla came into this house on a CD or magazine, she felt the same disturbance in the universe and she had to correct it! She lurched after Justin's CD player, Justin trying to pull it away from her. Max jumped out of the way as sister landed on brother, they tumbled on to the floor fighting over the CD player. Justin tried to keep it closed, but Alex popped it open, snatched the CD and vaulted to her feet. Justin grabbed her by her jeans trying to get his CD back, but Alex noticed the balcony door open and hurled it out and off the balcony. All Justin could do was look in shock as it went flying, flying, flying…. Alex beamed ear-to-ear happy at her feat. She had really tossed it!

"Ryan Seacrest was right!" Alex quipped. "Her new CD really did take off!"

"I can't take this anymore!" Justin lost it. "You steal my stuff! You sell my belongings! You fling my music before I can listen to it, and when I lock my bedroom door, you pick the lock! I've changed the padlock on my door eighteen times and you keep breaking in! I've spent a fortune trying to keep you out of it!" Max stood by waiting for what was to happen next.

"Stop changing the lock." Alex stood by complacent and uncaring. Justin's eyes flared as he clenched his fist and reared it back…

"Justin!!!" His mother caught him just in the nick of time. She walked over to him carrying her water pitcher. "Were you about to hit your sister?!!!"

"Mom, I can't take it anymore!" Justin turned to her for help. "You've got to do something about Alex! I'm tired of you and dad letting her get away with murder! She just flung my Michayla CD off the balcony before I could listen to it! I haven't even paid for it yet!!!"

Theresa Russo glared a bit and looked over to her spoiled daughter the princess. Even she was at wit's end over this one.

"So that's what that was!" She thought back to that flash of light coming behind her out over the balcony. "I thought that was more magic... Alex…" She once again had to play peacemaker. "You cannot dictate and control the music which your brothers listen. They don't do it to you; stop doing it to them."

"But Michayla hurts my ears…"

"Wear earmuffs!" Theresa snapped. "And if I hear you've broken into either Justin or Max's rooms again, I'm moving your room to the basement!" Justin leaned over and whispered to her.

"And no teleporting into their rooms either!" Theresa added to her punishment.

Alex just rolled her eyes a bit. Justin still wanted to smack her around. In fact, Max was waiting to see it. He heard someone at the door to the loft and opened it. Alex's best friend, Harper Finkle, stood out in the hall.

"Hi, Alex!!!" She was excited and beaming. "You know, I so love having friends who are wizards! As I was coming up, I was wishing I had Michayla's new CD, and one bounced off my head! It came right out of the sky to me!" She thought it was a wish come true. Justin was debating on how to tell her the truth about it, but Alex just glared at it, grinding her teeth together and hearing that horrible Michayla voice singing echoing in her head where no one else could hear it.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Waverly High School at Tribeca Prep was roaring a bit loud today. Having spent their brief weekend for what it was worth, the armies of teenagers surged out from the buses as dour and disappointed army troops landing to experience the tedium of having to learn something and being forced to become models of society, but then they saw their friends and exploded with screams as yells. Senior cheerleader Tricia Hall rushed to join the other cheerleaders as Walt Daniels and Lizzie Bobbitt stared outward from the Goths in the school. Alex thought they looked like vampires. Justin stopped to talk with the other over-achievers from the science club, and Max joined with his loose committee of friends and fellow teenage comedians and class clowns to decide what they were going to do today. Alex ambled toward her locker in the form of the quintessential lazy airhead brunette. She had no patience for school and even less for anyone who didn't see she was worth the effort. One person was more than worth the effort was Pacey Ritter, a recent transfer from St. Finnian's Catholic School out on Staten Island. He was cute, dashing and made her feel week in the knees.

"Hi, Pacey…" Alex posed at her locker while holding her books before her. She lit up around him as he stood near her.

"Hey, Alex…" His hazel eyes looked over her. "You're looking awesome today. How about a pizza after school?"

"Sounds great…" Alex was smiling a bit. "I'll see you after…"

"I'll see you after too." He shined back to her a bit and headed off to his world history class with Professor Danvers. In his absence, Harper took his place a bit confused. She looked at Alex and back to Pace wondering about what she had just heard.

"You're seeing Pacey Ritter?" Harper asked. "I thought he was seeing Candace Ferguson."

"No, they broke up." Alex repeated what Pacey had told her.

"What about Dean?"

"Dean has been getting detention so much we don't get to see each other anymore." Alex put her schoolbooks in her locker to carry her purse and a few folders. "We have an understanding while we can't see each other."

"But he's not seeing anyone!"

"I know… that's the understanding." Alex started to head off for her first class. Professor Danvers, her third period history teacher passed by her left side, but her brother, Justin, went by her right side pretending not to notice her. Alex just reminded him who she was to him by swatting his arm as hard as she could. Justin flinched and turned round ready to swat her back, but by them Alex and Harper were already gone. He scowled a bit to Alex and wished for bad luck to happen to her then turned to head toward his first period history class. Along the way, he saw something he shouldn't have. In the alcove under the stairs leading toward the history wing, he noticed something bad… very bad. It was Pacey and Valerie Castellari. She was in his arms, and they were kissing. They looked like boyfriend and girlfriend. She smiled to him, lightly pulled her long blonde hair back and stepped away to head up the stairs to her science class. Pacey grinned to her back and then noticed Justin.

"Pacey…" Justin stopped him. "Weren't you just smooching Valerie Castellari?"

"Yeah…" Pacey tried to depart, but something held him back. Justin had him by the arm.

"I thought you were dating my sister."

"Justin…" Pacey just laughed a bit. "A guy's not supposed to tie himself down to one girl. He plays the field. Even you should know that." He started to go, but Justin was still holding him.

"So, it's okay if Alex continued seeing Dean while she's seeing you." Justin tried to understand his logic.

"Course not!" Pacey had to unpry Justin's hand off him. "I'm more than enough guy for her!" He scooted off for his first class. It was at that moment Justin wondered why girls went for guys like Pacey while they ignored the guys like him who were more honorable. He groaned and grumbled under his breath. As much as he wanted Alex to get hurt, he knew he had to do the right thing and tell her. He turned to head to the gym where Alex would be avoiding her exercise, but along the way, he ran into Max in the hall dotted with kids.

"Hey, Justin…" Max was with his friend, Charlie Berkowitz, a short African American kid with a shaved head. "Can we borrow ten dollars from you?"

"I don't have it right now, Max." He paused the moment. "I just noticed Alex's guy lip-locking with Valerie Castellari!"

"But I thought he was dating Alex?"

"I know!" Justin was wondering how he was going to tell Alex. "That's what makes it so wrong!" He rolled his eyes upset and hurried away. Charlie looked at Justin and back to Max.

"Your brother seems to get worried a lot." Charlie noticed.

"I know…" Max needed ten dollars in order to buy himself one of the outdated laptop computers the computer class was selling. If he didn't act fast, they'd all be sold out. He didn't get much of an allowance from working in the shop; it was just a paltry fifty dollars a week and most of that went toward his computer games and comic books.

"Max," Charlie looked to him. "We need something to come up with money."

"I know…" Max and Charlie paced around each other. "Maybe we could sell something."

"Hey, your dad makes like the greatest sandwiches in the world." Charlie realized the truth. Max always shared sandwiches with him at lunch. "Why don't we sell them in school?"

"He said I couldn't do that in school anymore." Max recalled one of his earlier scams for spending money. Now, he knew he couldn't sell sandwiches in school, but he never said anything about selling them off school grounds. Maybe if he found a secret place to do so, like the deserted Flynn Sandwich Shop up the street from the school and down from Waverly Place. That place had been empty often since he could remember. It had been a seafood restaurant, a Chinese Buffet, a Pakistani restaurant and a Jewish delicatessen. Maybe the time had come for it to hide a little teenage chicanery.

"You know, Charlie…" Max grinned to his best friend. "I think I know what we're going to do today!"


	3. Chapter 3

3

Once school was over, Max slipped in through the back door of the former Flynn Sandwich Shop and hastened to get the place ready ahead of Charlie. With a brief unlock spell, "Alohomora!" the back door of the empty shop opened to him and he scurried forward past the strange smelling back room and the dark and dingy kitchen area. He looked over the deserted dining room coated with dust, the loose debris on the counter area and the tarnished prep area. He whipped his wand out and tried to recall the spell his sister used to clean her room.

"Oh yeah!" He recalled it. "Immaculus Fortentus!" The place started to come to a shine as the windows brightened up, the chairs jumped to the floor from off the table, the counters and aluminum areas started shining and even a tilting stool straightened itself up. Max grinned at what he had accomplished. This was going to be easy! By his side, he heard rapping. It was Charlie. Max hurriedly placed his wand in his back pocket to hide it then hurried over to unlock the front door from the inside.

"Wow!!!" Charlie looked from the counters to the tables. "This place looks so clean after five years!" He had not been in this place since it had been the Chinese buffet. "I thought we might have to clean it up a lot!"

"I…" Max was trying to come up with an excuse. "Found it like this?" He looked at Charlie then looked around deceptively. "Look, you collect the money out front, and I'll make all the sandwiches in back." Max pushed through the swinging doors to the kitchen area and popped up in the window looking to the front of the store.

"What about ingredients?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Won't you need help with the sandwiches?"

"I got it!" Max was ready to pull this off. "Just don't come back here. I… can't be distracted to make sandwiches just like my dad's." Max lied. He was going to conjure them by magic! "Did you get the word out?"

"I sure did!" Charlie pulled up a stool to sit at the old cash register. One of their classmates already started showing up. It was Jeremy McFadden from algebra. He was a skinny little guy who looked like he never got much to eat except for being the target of abuse from the bigger kids who locked him in lockers and stole his lunch. He looked round the shop nervously and pulled out his two dollars.

"What kind of sandwiches you got?" He asked over the counter.

"What kind of sandwiches do we have?" Charlie looked to Max.

"What do you want?" Max looked out through the window.

"What do you want?" Charlie asked Jeremy.

"Ham and Swiss?"

"Do you have ham and Swiss?" Charlie asked Max.

"Coming up…" Max dropped down out of the window a second. He pulled out his wand to the stainless steel preparation table. "Sandwichus transportus!" He conjured up the ham and Swiss. At that time, back at the Waverly Station Sub Shop, Theresa was checking her inventory when a section of bread vanished and with it went a portion of ham, some Swiss cheese and a modicum of vegetable toppings. Were her eyes playing games with her? Away from the shop, Max handed the sandwich he had whipped up through the window to Charlie who passed it to Jeremy. Mikey Farrell from their geography class entered the shop.

"What no mustard?" Jeremy noticed.

"Just a second…" Max dropped down out of sight again, mumbled something and popped up with another ham and Swiss with mustard. At the Waverly Station Sub Shop, Theresa noticed more ingredients vanishing before her and grew afraid.

"I'll take that one!" Mikey paid his two dollars for the one without mustard. "You guys got any cold drinks?"

"Just a minute…" Max popped down, mumbled something and conjured a Pepsi from the cooler located in the pizza place across the street. That's how it started. One student after another, Max hopping up and down and pulling things out of thin air out of nowhere. No matter what his classmates asked in whatever combo they wanted, they got it. At the Waverly Station Sub Shop, Theresa restocked her sandwich area and then had to restock it again. Bread was vanishing faster than she could bring it out! Meat was going quickly. A full container of mustard barely lasted thirty minutes. Max was whipping up five sandwiches at once as sodas vanished from the pizza place at an alarming noticeable rate. What no one noticed were the gangs of kids racing from the deserted sandwich shop with sandwiches, sodas, French fries, chips and hoagies! Eventually, at the Waverly Station Sub Shop, Theresa realized this disaster had magic written all over it. Dominic Lovato from the pizza place on the corner from them rushed over.

"Hey, Russo!" He knew Jerry was a good guy. "I need some tomatoes, lettuce and black olives quickly for calzones in my shop! Can you spare it?!"

"Sorry, Dom…" Jerry was rushing to resupply his shop from the back. "I'm running short too!" Jerry turned secretly to Theresa as Dom rushed down to the market. "This smells of magic, all right!" He whispered to Theresa. "If I didn't know better, I'd swear Alex was treating her friends to another sub sandwich party!"

"She wouldn't dare!!!" Theresa recalled punishing the girl for that. The disappearing food wasn't going as fast now, but it was still going. Another loaf of bread, whole tomatoes, an entire half of lettuce suddenly vanished before them. It wouldn't be Justin, but it could be Max. At that time, Max and Charlie had not only sold sandwiches to most of their classmates, but also to a few adults who had wandered in off the street. At two dollars a kid and five dollars an adult plus a dollar for each soda, Max and Charlie had made over two hundred dollars! It was enough for both of them to get a laptop at school then a few computer games!

"Aren't you boys a little young to be running a sub shop?" One of their adult customers asked.

Max looked to Charlie and back to their customer.

"Yes, yes, we are." Max sounded like a Disney character. Their customer took his crab and lobster sandwich and turned to depart. Out on the sidewalk, he passed by Alex on her way home. Pacey was with her. He gave her a necklace he had bought for her, placed it around her neck and then kissed her. Alex grinned to him as he turned to hurry off. Her head then glanced into the former Chinese place, noticed Max and Charlie and then noticed Max handing out sandwiches. Barely paying attention to him, she continued on her way, stepped off and continued on her way before stopping, doing a double take and racing back. She pressed her face to the glass watching her brother selling sandwiches to his classmates.

"Oh my god…. Oh my god…" Alex charged in and looked around the place. "Are you two running your own sandwich shop? You are like so busted!! I'm going to tell mom!!!" She turned and raced out of the shop and down toward her parents sandwich shop. She got as far as the curb and suddenly stopped. "Why do I sound like a cartoon character on the Disney Channel???"


	4. Chapter 4

4

"Hey Justin…" Harper came up behind him. "What-cha doing?" She sounded like a Disney cartoon character.

"Hey, Harper…" He didn't quite share the same unerring devotion to her she had for him. "I'm watching Alex and Pacey." He showed the two of them in the school commons area across from him in the hall. "I know he's cheating on Alex, but she wouldn't listen to me when I tried to tell her, and I can't prove it."

"You noticed he's cheating on Alex too!" Harper reacted. "I saw him a week ago with Candace from gym class! I tried to tell Alex, but she wouldn't listen to me! Me, her own friend!"

"I caught him with Valerie from history class!" Justin reacted upset. Alex drove him nuts and specialized in annoying him, but he didn't want her hurt. All he could do was keep an eye on them.

"Justin…" Harper leaned toward him. "There's just got to be someway we can prove it to Alex, but she won't believe us unless she can catch him herself!" Harper wandered over in front of the open doors to the cafeteria and back again. "Justin, with all that magic you and Alex do, isn't there some spell you can do to get him to confess."

"Well…" Justin looked at Harper and thought about it. "I could put a truth spell on him, but that doesn't mean he'd necessarily confess to cheating unless Valerie or Candace just happened to wander over…" Justin suddenly had an idea on how to really bother Pacey.

"You just got an idea!" Harper grinned at his look. "You're going to turn him into a frog!!!"

"Even better!" Justin was still smirking at how clever he was. "I'm going to get Valerie to get him to confess."

"How you going to that?"

"Like this," Justin pulled out his wand and stepped backward into the broom closet. "Alterus transformus!!!" The air around him flashed and sparkled and Justin was replaced by the presence of Valerie Castellari, Pacey's other girlfriend. Harper walked around him in shock.

"Oh, my god, Justin!" She marveled at his mystical expertise. "That is so amazing! In fact, I never realized just how much Valerie looked like Hillary Duff!!"

"This…" Valerie's voice sounded in place of Justin's as his female form concealed his wand in his pack on the floor. "Is going to really mess Pacey up!" He tossed back his now golden blonde locks, took a deep breath as Harper watched and strolled outward to the center of the commons area. A few of his fellow students looked up wondering when Hillary Duff started going to their school. Alex was grinning toward Pacey, happy to be by his side, but then Pacey started looking over.

"…and after the movies, we can head over to…" Someone tapped him on the shoulder as he looked over. "Valerie?"

"I waited for you to call me all last night and now I hear you're dating Alex Russo?" Valerie's image screamed at him. "You're a creep! Never call me again!!!" She slapped him across the face and turned away trying to stop her tears, but she was really fighting off a laugh. Alex dropped her jaw in shock. She stroked her hair back, watched Valerie hurrying off and looked back to Pacey.

"You've been dating Valerie Castellari?" She looked hurt and embarrassed. "Oh my god, Justin was telling me the truth!"

"No, Alex, baby, listen to me!" Pacey stopped her from wandering away. "She's crazy. Look, I broke it off with her twelve times! I don't want to date her anymore. I want to date you!"

"You broke it off with her?"

"Alex, baby…" Pacey caressed her face with his fingertips. "You're the only girl for me." Someone tapped Pacey on the shoulder. He looked over and noticed Demi Lovato looking at him.

"Aren't you…"

Demi head-butted him and stomped his foot.

"You've cheated on me for the last time!" She screamed. "You ever come near me again, and I'll feed you to my pit bull!!!" She stomped his foot and turned round with a big grin, heading off to Harper watching from near the broom closet. Alex looked at her and back to Pacey hobbling around toward the water fountain.

"You've been dating Demi Lovato?" Alex reacted.

"Alex, baby…" Pacey was groaning in pain and holding his head. "I swear… I have no idea what that was about. I've never seen her before!"

"How many girls have you been seeing behind my back?" Alex wanted to know.

"No one, baby!" Pacey groaned. "I swear! I… Oh god!!!!"

Brunette and upset, Kelly Clarkson came over from the broom closet area and toward Alex and Pacey. What was going on around here? What was with all the famous female celebs? Looking upset, Kelly stomped Pacey's foot and punched him in the gut.

"You've been dating my sister and me at the same time???" She screamed amidst the watching classmates. "You're a pig! You're lower than a pig!" She turned away back toward Harper watching out of fascination. Did Harper know all these girls? What was going on here?!

"Alex…" Pacey was coughing a bit and limping as he leaned on to the water fountain. "I swear… there's no one else! No one else!!!"

"Justin and Harper were right!" Alex's sniffed a bit as tears fell from her eyes. She pulled her necklace over her head. "Take this back! I don't ever want to see you again!" She threw the necklace at him and tore away from him to look for Justin. She then paused a second and returned to Pacey. "What am I nuts?" She took the necklace back and left him once more. Watching Alex head away, Harper left the broom closet and rushed to be by her side. Left alone to his crushed feet, sore chest and throbbing head, Pacey Witter brushed his brown hair aside and groaned to stand up straight. Looking up to the back of the school, he noticed movie actress Lindsay Lohan coming at him.

"Ritter!" She screamed at him. "My little sister was crying last night because of you!"

"Oh god!!!" Pacey turned round and began limping away as fast as he could. Lohan raced after him and tackled him with a wrestling move.


	5. Chapter 5

5

"What a rip off!!!" Back at the loft above the shop, Max dropped the remote to the TV. "I wait forever for a new episode of _Phineas and Ferb,_ and Disney Channel doesn't run it!!! They ran it on some god-awful satellite channel where only one out a million people will get to see it."

"I'm sorry, Max…" Jerry tried to console his son. "You see, Disney is run by a corporation, and well, corporations make really stupid decisions. I'm still upset that _Arrested Development_ and the new _Bionic Woman_ got cancelled."

"I miss _According to Jim, Phil of the Future_ and _Scrubs_." Theresa spoke up. "Oh, oh… and the _Dark Shadows_ remake. Ben Cross was so hot in that!" She heard someone coming up the staircase from the shop and looked over. There was a waft of red hair, the outline of a very full-figured young lady, and the image of a very famous movie actress entering their home. The presence that was Lindsay Lohan glided over to the refrigerator, took out the pitcher of tea and started pouring a drink. Jerry and Theresa reacted confused and surprised; Max was drooling.

"Hi mom…" Lindsay looked at Theresa. "What's for dinner tonight?" Theresa looked back to Jerry confused.

"Alex???" Theresa asked aloud. "Is that you in there???"

"Alex??" Lindsay reacted, looked around and checked out her reflection in the toaster. She recoiled in shock! "Oh my god!!! This explains all those guys on the bus!" She reached down, pulled out a wand and waved it. "Alterus transformus!!!" The air sparkled and glowed, and Justin returned to normal. He looked at his parents a bit embarrassed. Max wiped the drool off his lip.

"Justin…" Jerry was a bit worried about what his son was doing outside the shop. "Why were you wearing a dress?"

"Oh, well, you see, dad, there's a very good explanation." Back in his white shirt and dark pants, Justin was still reeling from his embarrassment. "Uh, that guy that Alex was dating seems to have been cheating on her, and when she didn't believe me about it, well,…. I took upon myself to bust him for her by pretending to be several old girlfriends for him." He grinned for being so clever.

"By pretending to be…" Theresa relaxed. "Oh, thank god!!! I was afraid someone other than Alex might be stealing clothes from my closet!" She moved over and hugged her son. "I'm so glad you were looking after your sister."

"I'm proud of you too!!!" Jerry wrapped his arm around Justin and held on to him with one hand holding a can of soda. "Unless… Justin, you didn't by any chance have a sandwich party for like two hundred of your closest friends, did you?"

Max suddenly looked up. Theresa swarmed around Justin.

"Sandwich party?" Justin looked confused. "Dad, I don't even know two hundred people!"

"Why are you guys asking about sandwiches?" Max got worried.

"Well," Jerry was still suspicious. "You see… magic isn't infinite. When you conjure sandwiches, the ingredients have to come from somewhere. Sandwich supplies are missing from the shop, Dom's Pizzeria, the Subway over on Clarke Street, Irene's Coffee Shop, Jersey Mike's, the Sonic hamburger place, the McDonalds, Burger King, Blimpies and the Papa John's across from the old Chinese buffet. If it was just one person, it wouldn't be noticed, but because it was so many, it had to be like several dozen wizards!"

"Well, if Justin didn't do it…" Theresa started thinking. "That only leaves Alex and…" Max was hiding his brand new used laptop computer and video games in his backpack. She voiced some profanity under her breath and stopped him from making the stairs. Jerry stopped him from going the other way. Justin feared the explosion and vanished back down the stairs into their own family sandwich shop.

"Maximillan Kelbo Russo!" Theresa was beyond upset. "What were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking I wanted to make a lot of money for a used laptop!" Max confessed. "I'm so sorry, dad! Look, I never knew that three-hundred and seventy-six sandwiches would cause that many disappearances!" He grinned planning his way out of this trouble. "I got an extra laptop…"

"Three hundred…" Theresa clutched her chest about to faint. She dropped down to the sofa. "Oh, my god! He must have been stealing sandwich ingredients from New Jersey too!" Jerry paced back and forth upset.

"Look, I'm not going to be running the shop anymore!!" Max confessed. "It's going to be knocked down next week as the future site of Doofenschmirtz Evil Incorporated."

"What's Doofenschmirtz Evil Incorporated?" Jerry asked.

"Curse you, Perry the Platypus!!!!" Outside their loft, a balding scientist in a white lab coat fell out of the sky, bounced off the edge of their balcony and plummeted down to the street where he landed in a garbage truck.

"What was that?!" Jerry rushed over to the windows looking out.

"Sounds like a crossover to me!" Max laughed a bit.

"You're going to have to be punished, young man!!!" Theresa looked at him. "Just give me whatever money you have left…" She voiced "oh-my-god" as Max surrendered a wad of bills. "…Those games and that laptop and… hey, this is a really good laptop computer…."

"Really?" Jerry set aside his soda and took it up. "Hey, this is better than my current laptop! Hey, it even uses a flash-drive! No more floppies for me!!!"

"Jerry!!!"

"You are so going to be punished, young man!!!" He was really going to dole out a punishment this time. The door to the loft opened to the hall and Alex rushed in crying. Her eyes were red, her heart was breaking and she could barely talk. She immediately rushed into her mother's arms.

"This has had been the worst… weirdest day of my life…" She cried in her mother's arms. "Pacey was cheating on me with Valerie and all these girls who looked like celebrities." She sank into her mother's arms.

"Oh, honey…" Theresa consoled her. "I'm so sorry! I heard the whole thing from Justin!"

"Oh god!!!" Alex bawled a lot more. "Now he's just going to be all "I told you so!" Can I use a spell to send him to Alaska for a few months?"

"No!" Jerry nixed that idea, took his drink with one hand and grabbed Max with his other hand to keep him from escaping. "But… you should give Justin some credit. He's a lot more sensitive than you think."

"Yep…" Max mused a bit. "You could say there's a little lady in him too!" Alex just moaned a bit hurt over how Pacey had treated her. Theresa hugged her daughter back as a knock came to their door. Jerry looked round once and opened it after setting aside his can of soda. He thought it might have been Harper, but instead it was…

"Hi…" Pop star Michayla was at the door. "Does an Alex Russo live here?"

"What the?" Jerry looked round for Justin. "Do you know who you are?"

"Oh my god…." Alex's eyes rounded. The cute brunette pop star walked up to Alex, looked at her as if she was Hannah Montana and punched her across the jaw. The cute brunette teenage sorceress went down like a sack of potatoes. Michayla just grinned ear to ear, composed herself with a happy grin and walked out of the loft. She had done what she had come to do and was now on her way. Jerry reacted trying to think. Was that Justin too? Jerry dropped to his feet and lifted Alex up to console her. Max was speechless. Was that her? He backed up to the kitchen as Justin came up the steps from the shop.

"Justin!" Jerry was screaming. Alex was out cold!

"What? What?!" Justin came from the spiral staircase to the shop.

"That was so cool!!" Max was grinning. "You had Michayla take out Alex!!!"

"Michayla was here?" Justin reacted confused.

END


End file.
